


Echoes

by danime25



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danime25/pseuds/danime25
Summary: I have only one thing on my mind lately and it's loving all the men of FE3H. I hope you enjoyed this little story!
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht & My Unit | Byleth, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Echoes

“Yeah alright.” Balthus cheered as they crossed the threshold of the entrance hall. While everyone was excited of their greatest military victory yet, Balthus was even more boisterous than usual. Something about bashing Adrestian skulls really fired him up. “Hey buddy, we getting our grub on or what?”  
  
“Yeah we are. I just need to head to my room quickly. Get out of my armor and into something more comfortable.” Byleth said quietly, slipping away  
  
“Huh. I’ve never seen her so down.” Balthus shook his head, hoping she’d be in better spirits by the time she came to the dining hall. Not that Balthus had a particularly hard time with all the food that was in front of him, but he lifted his head up a couple times up and looked at the door closest to the dorm rooms. Huh, she still wasn’t here. He excused himself before trying to sneak over to Byleth’s room. Trying, being the operative word. It was a little bit difficult given that the man was so bulky as a person and the people of Kupala had not raised him to be a quiet kid growing up. He knocked carefully on the door before chirping up with a little, “Hey?”  
  
“Oh.” Byleth said, using the edge of her sleeve to carefully hide something, “I was just about to grab dinner.”  
  
“Really? Caspar and Raphael ate most of it already.” He laughed  
  
“Yeah I was just gonna beg for some… fish gratin or something. I could always cook it myself.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have to. You only lead the Alliance to the biggest win yet! With me, the grappling king, by your side of course!” He started to brag before noticing that her lip tried not to quiver. “Hey By… what’s wrong?”  
  
“Don’t be so callous.” She said, barely audible  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said don’t be so callous!” She finally burst into tears and was unable to stop  
  
“What… are you okay?” He asked  
  
“No… No I’m not.”  
  
“Can I… give you a hug?” He offered and she buried her face into his shirt. Normally he’d complain that this would cost him a couple pieces of gold to have it cleaned properly… but he could tell that this wasn’t the time to mention his self-inflicted money woes. He patted and rubbed her back to soothe her enough to talk. When she looked up at him, he tilted his head like a giant German Shepherd. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong now, buddy?”  
  
“I.. the way you were boasting in the entrance hall.”  
  
“Was I too loud again?”  
  
“No that’s not what it was.” She used her sleeve again before taking a deep breath and continuing her thought, “That confidence… It reminded me of my dad back in the day. You know… when he’d take his men out drinking and they spend nights yelling and fighting… and it just reminded me how much I miss him. How… how I’ll never have him back. And how I could never live with myself if someone I loved like him died.”  
  
“So then what about me?”  
  
“I love you Balthus. If you died anyway like my dad I don’t think I could go on living.” She held onto him tighter  
  
“Whoa.” He exhaled, “That’s a lot to take in buddy. Not that… You’re… I… I don’t think I have any words but in a good way.”  
  
“Can you just hold me?” She said and he nodded. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested a hand on her head while she balled up his coat in her fists.  
  
“Okay I think I found words.” He said before looking down at her. She returned his gaze, “I feel really strongly about you too Professor. I mean I don’t know if it’s love necessarily. But I… I think I’d go mad if something happened to you too. I just… couldn’t, no. I don’t want to even a world without you. And if that’s love, well then damn, I’m in love.”  
  
“That’s really sweet Balthus.”  
  
“Don’t mention it Byleth.” He smiled as her hands laid flat across his chest  
  
“Okay, I think I look presentable enough to face my students. But what do you think?”  
  
“Well you always look good.” He laughed, “Not nearly as good as Judith though.”  
  
“Guess I’ll just have to settle for second best huh?” She teased him  
  
“Actually third.” He chuckled, “Sorry but there’s one women in Fodlan hotter than even Judith.”  
  
“Oh how silly of me.” She rolled her eyes and lead him by his arm back to the dining hall

**Author's Note:**

> I have only one thing on my mind lately and it's loving all the men of FE3H. I hope you enjoyed this little story!


End file.
